Rmbplaysroblox
Rmbplaysroblox 'was a houseguest on Big Brother 4 and Big Brother 11. Biography Big Brother 4 Bio Rmb was loyal and kind with others, he laid low the entire time he was in the house. Being nominated 5 times, only winning one POV to save himself, and making only one big move when he evicted Prettier. He was later evicted because of his loyalty towards Wintersness. Big Brother 11 ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to get another chance to return? Yes I’m excited I’ve been wanting another chance since my eviction. What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? I’m excited for the comps and the memory wall and what the house looks like. Will you play differently this time around? Yes definitely last time I stayed low and it got me far but I wanna interact more. Who would you love to return with? I would say winter but she’s gone but the other is Yoshi. Final thoughts? Yes my final thought are this is gonna be the best season ever! Bio Rmb later returned for Big Brother 11. Entering the house, Rmb had a very under the radar strategy. Absolutely nobody saw him as an immediate threat and he was able to stay safe without making his side obvious. He was one of the few apart of the "Allied Forces" alliance formed by Zombasador. Due to being in this alliance, he was able to make a few different allies and stay safe on certain HOH's like TiceMaiden's week 3 HOH. He won HOH the following week and obeyed to his alliance to nominate Team Yoshi. This was in hopes to evict BIadez after Emeraldspades's departure. This was a fail as the other side had the one up this week. BIadez succeeded in winning the next HOH but due to Tice's power, was reset. Rmb was not in danger that week however nor was suspected. When proceeding to the next week, Rmb was the first victim of "The Weakest Link" and became an automatic third nominee due to losing first in the HOH. Allied Forces partially made an attempt to save Rmb during week 6 but failed as IiChaoticHusky was seen as a better choice. As a result, both Rmb and Technocal were evicted. Rmb placed 13th. Host Opinion During BB4, Rmb was one of the few male players to make some sort of impact in the game. While he only won two competitions, he was the first male to do so and ensured immunity for himself after being targeted back to back previous weeks as a pawn. His failure definitely was alliances. He was involved in absolutely none and I feel like in Big Brother, alliances are necessary in one way or another. I wasn't surprised he placed 6th, although I do wish he could of made it farther and been the underdog. He later returned for Big Brother 11. This time around Rmb was immediately in a good position as the major alliance ruling the season included him. His affiliates kept him safe and in return he followed what they wanted. I was impressed by Rmb's efforts this time around and respect that. Whilst he didn't last severely long, he was a great player to see improve in one way or another. Thanks for playing, Rmb! Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He is the first and only male to win HOH in Big Brother 4. *After his POV win, He was always nominated. **During week 7 he won HOH, making him unable to be nominated. *He always voted in majority for Big Brother 11. Category:HouseGuests Season 4 Category:BB4 Jury Category:6th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:13th Place Category:LGBT Houseguests